


Just One Thing I Need

by HappyJuicyfruit



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit
Summary: “Then why are you here? You’re supposed to be with Ciri.”“I was, and she’s… well, her and her mother, are the ones who told me I should invite you. Tomorrow. For Christmas.” Geralt didn’t say this to Jaskier’s face, but more his shoes. Jaskier had never seen him so shy.It was adorable.Or, just when Jaskier has given up on the holidays, Geralt comes along and saves his Christmas.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 155





	Just One Thing I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! Some Witcher Christmas fluff for you :) 
> 
> This is literally just fluff and smut. Cuteness and sex scenes, that's the whole fic. 
> 
> Enjoy! :) 
> 
> The title is from Mariah Carey's All I Want For Christmas Is You
> 
> Warnings: Geralt is Jaskier's boss and he initiates the relationship. He does it consensually, and in a non-creepy way, but I do know that there is a power imbalance there that may be off putting for some people.

Jaskier could hear Chritsmas music in all the shops as he walked down the street. From classics to new pop hits, they were all playing over the noise of the crowds. Last minute shoppers. Kids newly out for winter break. Jaskier weaved past them all, heading to work. 

The lights and wreaths and snowflake stickers didn’t do much to put him into the Christmas spirit. For one thing, it was 22 degrees outside. He was wearing a shirt and jeans. He was a Londoner, so he was hardly used to a white Christmas, but it felt like it should at least be sweater weather. 

It also didn’t help that he had no holiday plans. 

Jaskier sighed, twisting his way around a group of teenagers. He had come to LA last January. His mother had passed the year before, and he had taken his inheritance and left, hoping to start a new chapter in his life. Hoping to finally get somewhere with his music. 

He had one single out… but that hadn’t been the big break he was hoping it would be. He was still just playing small gigs over the weekend. Still working at the diner 5 days a week to pay the bills. 

A whole year in LA, and what did he have to show for it? A few hundred people who followed him on instagram, and big Christmas plans to order in pizza and drink the more expensive beer. Alone. Maybe Facetime with Essi, if her kids allowed her the time for it. 

Jaskier finally made it to the diner, pushing inside and sighing in relief that here, at least, Christmas music wasn’t blaring. 

He nodded to Eskel as he made his way to the back. He waved to Geralt in his office, who distractedly waved back, his other hand curled around his phone. Jaskier opened his locker, pulling out his apron and nametag. He paused at the door though, frowning as he heard Geralt sigh. 

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Yen. I know I told Ciri I would be there for Christmas Eve, but I can’t. Lambert’s in-law’s sent them surprise tickets to Germany to visit them, what was I supposed to do? Tell him he can’t go? He’s my brother.”

Geralt sighed again, rubbing his forehead, pulling the phone away from his ear with a wince. Jaskier could hear her tinny voice from the other room, so she must be screaming rather loudly. 

“I hear you, Yen, I do. But I can’t do it. I’ll be there in the morning, right? It’s not like I’m missing-” 

More screaming from Yennefer. Jaskier bit his lip. He didn’t have any plans. And Geralt was his very kind (and very hot) boss who let him take every Friday and Saturday night off for his gigs.

He could do this for him. 

“I’ll work it,” he stepped into the doorway, “I’ll work tomorrow’s shift, you spend it with your daughter.” 

Geralt frowned at him, and without saying anything more to Yennefer, hung up the phone. 

“Jaskier, you’ve already worked the whole week up to Chrtismas,  _ and _ you’re working Christmas day. I can’t ask you to do that.” 

“You’re not, I’m offering.” 

Geralt’s frown deepened, “Jaskier, I can’t-” 

“I have no plans, Geralt. You do. It’s fine. Spend the holidays with your daughter. If you don’t, I’ll show up and work anyway, so let’s not waste both of our time.” 

Geralt leaned back in his chair with a smirk, “fine, but after you’re getting a long weekend.” 

“I won’t say no to that.” 

They smiled at each other. Jaskier felt the familiar heat roll in his belly, like it did everytime he spoke with Geralt. The man may be about ten years older than him, but he was built like a house, and his chiseled jawline frequently appeared in Jaskier’s dreams. And, to top it all off, he was the sweetest dad Jaskier had ever met. 

Which was why he would never make a move. He hated himself a bit, for even fantasising about coming in between Geralt and his family. 

Even if he did let his eyes linger a bit longer than normal. 

Jaskier cleared his throat, looking down at his fingers. “I should probably get to it...” 

“Right,” Geralt’s chair squeaked as he sat upright, “before you go, I just… thank you. This means a lot to me. And I know you’ve made Ciri very happy.” 

Jaskier nodded, “I’m sure your wife will be relieved, to have you home.” 

“Wife? You mean Yennefer?” Geralt shook his head, “we aren’t- we were only together long enough to have Ciri. We aren’t… she’s my friend. We take co-parenting very seriously. That’s all.” 

“Oh. I just assumed…” 

“Yeah, but no. I’m… single.”

“Like me.” 

“Yeah.” 

Another look. More heat pooling in his belly. He watched as Geralt licked his lips, and- 

“What’s taking so long back there?” Eskel called down the hall, making Jaskier jump. 

“Right, I’ll just,” Jaskier stumbled, running into the wall, before finally backing into the hallway, “see you later!” 

God, that was embarrassing. Now Jaskier was blushing like an idiot on top of making a fool of himself. 

It was definitely not in his imagination that he heard Geralt chuckling as he made his way down the hall. 

\-- 

Christmas Eve was hardly the busiest day of the year for their diner. A few university kids away from their parents. A group of old ladies doing their yearly secret santa. A lot of people who Jaskier assumed just didn’t celebrate Christmas. Which was fair. 

They only had a cook today because Dilpreet had already celebrated Diwali. 

Jaskier served his tables as he always did, cleared everything off, wiped them down, and repeated. Before he knew it, it was 10. Dilpreet left first, telling Jaskier he would see him tomorrow. Jaskier finished cleaning up, putting the money in the safe, and then he left too. 

He locked the door behind him, and then screamed when someone put a hand on his shoulder. 

“I don’t have anything! I-” 

“It’s me! It’s just- fuck!” 

“Geralt?” Jaskier turned with a gasp, “oh God, I just elbowed my boss in the face!” 

“It’s fine,” Geralt gingerly touched his nose, Jaskier was relieved to see there was no blood. “Sorry, I wasn’t trying to scare you. That was my fault.” 

“No, I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have-” 

“Jaskier, it’s fine. I’m not mad.” 

“Oh, good. It would suck to get sacked on Christmas Eve.”

“I’m not going to fire you. And I’m not… I’m not here as your boss.” 

“Okay?” Jaskier shifted, taking Geralt in. He was wearing his usual all black attire, but he did look nervous, which was odd. “Then why are you here? You’re supposed to be with Ciri.” 

“I was, and she’s… well, her and her mother, are the ones who told me I should invite you. Tomorrow. For Christmas.” Geralt didn’t say this to Jaskier’s face, but more his shoes. Jaskier had never seen him so shy. 

It was adorable. 

But… “I can’t, I’m working,” he pointed behind him, like Geralt had forgotten his own restaurant. 

Geralt shook his head, “we’re closed. It’s Christmas Day, and… hopefully, you have plans now.” Geralt shrugged, “also, I just told Dilpreet he could go to his girlfriend’s Christmas party. So even if you don’t want to come spend it with us, you officially have the day off.” 

Jaskier smiled, Geralt truly was a big softy under all that scowl. 

“I would love to come.” 

Geralt took a step forward, “really?” 

“Yes, of course.” 

“Okay, because,” Geralt licked his lips, Jaskier watched him, “Yen told me I should do something else, too.” 

“What?” 

“Grow a pair and kiss you already.” 

Jaskier didn’t wait for Geralt to get to him, he met him halfway. It was deep, and passionate, everything Jaskier had dreamed Geralt’s kisses would be. He didn’t know who initiated it, but suddenly, his legs were wrapped around Geralt’s hips, and his back was pressed against the brick wall. He fumbled for his keys, “inside, we can do this on your office desk,” he said between kisses. 

Geralt was the one to finally open the door, carrying Jaskier inside the whole way, and then pushing him onto the desk, shoving everything else onto the floor. 

“Is this okay?” he asked, as Jaskier pulled his shirt off, “I know I’m you boss, but I promise I won’t-” 

“This is amazing,” Jaskier said, pulling him back down, “we can sort it out later, I’ve wanted you to fuck me since the first day I met you.” 

Geralt’s lips were on him again, his hands in his hair, down his back, pulling off his jeans. 

Jaskier welcomed every touch. He moaned as Geralt trailed kisses down his body, and then took Jaskier in his mouth whole. 

“Fuck,” he grabbed Geralt’s hair, watched as he bobbed on his cock. “Holy fuck, look at you.” 

His eyes rolled as Geralt did something rather spectacular with his tongue, but Jaskier pushed Geralt back before he could do anything more. “Wait, wait, I want- I want you to fuck me.” 

“Are you sure?” Geralt panted, “we don’t have any-” 

“Oil, go get oil from the kitchen. That will work. And I have a condom in my wallet.” 

Geralt grinned, and then he was off. Jaskier pushed off the rest of his clothes, and fished the condom out. By the time he was ready, Geralt was back again, pushing Jaskier back onto the desk with a kiss. 

The oil was cool and slippery, but Jaskier knew he had made the right decision as soon as Geralt got his first finger inside of him. 

“Yes, yes, perfect.” 

“You’re perfect,” Geralt whispered into his mouth. Jaskier hummed happily. “Praise kink?” Jaskier blushed, but Geralt just laughed, pushing in another finger. “Good to know. You’re taking this beautifully, sweetheart.” 

“Jesus, you’re better than I thought you would be.” 

“Apparently not, if you can still talk.” 

And then Geralt did something with his fingers that made Jaskier see stars, and he couldn’t talk anymore after that. 

Geralt worked him open slowly but beautifully, and by the time he was lining himself up, Jaskier was begging to be fucked. 

Literally. 

“Get in me, please!” 

“Fuck, Jaskier,” Geralt hissed as he pushed finally pushed in. Jaskier panted, savoring the feeling. 

And then finally, Geralt started to move. Jaskier moaned, his head thrown back. He didn’t last long before he came, splashing his cum onto both of their stomachs. Geralt kept up his pace, bending over him to steady himself on the desk. Jaskier ran his hands over his chest. 

A few moments later, he stilled, coming with a groan. 

Geralt slipped out of him then, and then they both somehow ended up on the floor, leaning against each other. 

“Fuck, that was amazing.” 

“Hmm. Next time we’ll do it in a proper bed.” 

Jaskier glanced at him hopefully. “Next time?” 

Geralt stilled, “I was... hoping there would be a next time.” 

“Me too. Lots of next times.” 

Geralt wrapped his arm around him, pulling Jaskier to his chest. “Good.” 

\-- 

The cleanup after wasn’t as awkward as it could have been. After, Geralt had to get back home, to be there for Ciri’s Christmas morning, but he walked Jaskier home first. Kissed him on his doorstep.

“I wasn’t planning on getting that far with you tonight,” he said, smiling at Jaskier, “I hope you know that, next time, I plan on making it a little more romantic.” 

As he crawled into bed that night, Jaskier’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much. 

—

The next morning, he was able to talk to Essi for a bit. Only half an hour, but long enough to give her the updates.

“You’re dating your boss? You slut!” 

“Hey!” 

“Yeah yeah, slut shaming, sorry, but still Jask. You’ve been mooning after this guy all year, this is a big jump.” 

“What can I say? When you know, you know.” 

“Oh?” She said, one brow raised, “and what do you know?” 

“Nothing, I just,” Jaskier could feel his cheeks warming. “I just really like this guy, okay?” 

“Oh my God, are you in  _ love _ with him?” 

Jaskier didn’t know how to answer that. He didn’t know. This was all so new, and exciting, but also… like it was meant to be? 

Luckily he didn’t have to explain all of that to Essi, because her three year old came in in tears, and she had to go. 

“Don’t think this is over! I want detail! Pictures!” 

“I’ll send pictures as soon as I have them.” 

“You better.” 

\--

Jaskier didn’t know what to wear, so he wore jeans and a button up. Casual, but not too casual. He brought a bottle of wine and some fancy chocolates. There wasn’t much else he could do with such little notice. 

He hoped it was alright. 

His hands were sweating when he knocked on Geralt’s door. When Geralt opened the door though, all of his worries disappeared. Because Geralt was looking at him with such a fond expression, his head cocked, eyes soft… Jaskier knew that Geralt was just as gone on him as he was on Geralt. 

“Hi.” 

“Hi,” Geralt said, and then stepped forward to kiss him. “Hm, I’m sorry I didn’t get the chance to do that this morning.” 

“Me too.” 

Geralt smirked, pulling back. “Come in, dinner will be ready in half an hour.” 

\-- 

Dinner was much more fun than Jaskier had been expecting. Eskel and Vesemir were there too. And Yennefer’s partner Triss, who Jaskier was very happy to meet. He was also very happy that she was around, Yennefer was much more mellow. 

Didn’t stop her smug look though, when Geralt kissed Jaskier right before dinner started. 

He sat between Geralt and Triss. He laughed with Eskel about customer horror stories. He listened as Ciri told him about her Christmas concert. He blushed when Geralt put his hand on his knee halfway through dinner. 

This was… better than he had imagined it would be. It felt like more than going to a new flings house for a holiday. 

It felt like going home. 

\-- 

After the tea and dessert were finished, the game of Christmas monopoly was cleaned up, and Ciri put to bed, Geralt pulled Jaskier out of the room and kissed him thoroughly against the wall. 

“Oh my,” Jaskier said when they finally pulled back for air. 

“This is actually Yen’s apartment, mine I live next door. Do you want to…?” 

“Come over and having amazing Christmas sex? Yes.” 

Geralt chuckled, kissing him one more time before leaning back. “Let’s go.”

\-- 

They were slower tonight. Gentle. Geralt pulled off his clothes like he was opening a precious gift. He kissed Jaskier like he was important. Special. 

Jaskier kissed him back like he was the last person he ever wanted to kiss. 

They didn’t fuck that night. Jaskier came in Geralt’s hand, Geralt against his stomach. Holding each other close the whole time. 

And afterward, when the slow kisses petered out, and they lay next to each other, foreheads pressed, Jaskier knew this was it. This was the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with. 

That was the best present of all. 

\-- 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know if you liked it with a comment or kudos! 
> 
> Merry Christmas and happy holidays everyone! :) <3


End file.
